Siren in blue
by Lvl34potato
Summary: A female assassin was returning to her homeland of Skyrim, receiving a brutal welcome at the hands of an imperial guard and sent to be executed. Her escape from the clutches of death would spell doom for the ones who had attacked her. (intended Vilkas x Dragonborn) (implied one sided ulfric x dragonborn) (rated M for safety and for plans for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Regrets

The leather clad guard grunted as he placed the woman' slender form down upon the wooden bench. Standing straight from his hunched stance he cast a saddened glance at the clouds above him. This was wrong. What they were doing, this woman was an innocent traveler, simply trying to come into skyrim. This day was not one he could hold proud to his heart, it was a day bound in blood. He knew where the carts were headed, helgen. To the slaugher like cattle, what had he done? The thoughts rushed upon him, the feel of adrenaline rushing through his veins as he struck down upon her. Lowering his gaze to her he sighed, dropping down to one knee before her and placing a gloved hand down upon her covered cheek. A darkened leather cowl obscuring her features. He tugged lightly upon the material, revealing a darkening laceration beneath her left eye. A purple hue was growing on her pale skin, running from her temple, along the arch of her cheek bone and ending at the corner of her eye. He cringed at the sight, the marring upon her beautiful face, caused by his own hand. Looking down to his waist he spotted the iron war axe he held holstered against his greives. The weapon had hit her true, he returned his gaze to her, noticing a few trickles of blood dripping down her cheek and staining her pale lips. Closing his eyes, the guard lowers his head. Would his beloved legion cast him beneath the axe if he were to be found crossing the boarder? Did they care who they killed anymore? Were they any different from the stormcloak 'savages' they fought? He clenched his fist, his posture stiffening as he idly pondered. No. They wouldn't, would they? They were fighting for what was right? But does that absolve the slaughter of an innocent? The thought rang through his mind that this is exactly what the damned thalmor wanted. They wanted the legion and stormcloaks to kill eachother off. He shook his head, the hardened leather of his helm hitting his frostbitten ears, by the gods was this land cold. Nothing at all like his home in cyrodiil. The male was snapped from his reveerie when a tap on his shoulder caught his attention. He turned, catching the annoyed gaze of a fellow guard. "care to help me when your'e done fondling the prisoner? This man is a beast." The other male questioned, the common accent marring his words slightly. He nodded, taking the man by the arm and using all the strength he could muster to pull him up onto the platform of the carriage but to no avail, these nords were built hard, muscled in places he didn't know had muscle, and he wasn't apt to pull him as easily as a nord man, being an imperial he had a major disadvantage, much to his discontent. He dropped the blonde's arm to take hold of the man's blue tinted armor, giving him leverage. He hauled the man's body aboard, with no help from the smug imperial standing there and watching the younger male work, the look in his eyes made the guard uneasy, but he shrugged it off. "strip them, i'll go get the others." The male said, taking off to go retreive the other prisoners set for the chopping block. He turned to the woman, brushing the loose tendrils of hair from her bruised face before muttering a few words in apology and setting to work. Damn these nords and their love of buckles, he preferred the simplicity of his armor, though he did have to admit that the bland beige held nothing in the way of visual appeal. It was the garb of a soldier, one who only wore his armor when necessary. He had seen these nords, they practically lived in theirs, eating and sleeping, cooking, working. Everything in armor. After working at her buckles for a good long while he was able to remove her upper portion of armor, leaving her in a pale grey tunic. He sighed as the carriage driver walked up and patted the rear of one of the speckled horses that were restrained within the leather harnesses. The short breton male peeked his head over the side of his cart, staring at the guard as he set about removing her greives, working slowly in an attempt to not harm her any more than he already had. The driver chuckled, "tender on the young lass are ya? Ya' know she 'eaded to the chopper yea?" The guard shot him a quick glare, the accusation to him seemed atrocious, soft? On her, a woman he barely knew? While sure, he was sorry, believed it to be completely wrong but to assume that he's soft for her was ridiculous. The look the driver recieved made him shrink back into his seat, paying no mind to the guard behind him. He returned to work, his brows furrowed as he replaced her tunic with the standard roughspun garb, he hated the fabric, it made him itch just thinking of it rubbing against him. He shook his head, then began stripping her lower half. More buckles, always with the damned buckles. He sighed audibly before removing her boots, tossing them over the side of the cart along with her satchel. A man was tossed upon the cart, thin and light, already pre stripped but left unbound. The guard turns to see who had done this but was caught with the sight of general tullius approaching the cart atop his white mare. His golden armor did nothing to soothe the sour look upon his face. He was angry, did that make sense? They had just captured ulfric stormcloak. Isn't that what he wanted? The guard was confused though his wandering mind was put to rest as the general spoke. "what are you doing? Strip the traitor and be done with it. We should have been in helgen long ago soldier." The snarl upon his tanned lip caused the guard to flinch but he did as he was told. Tearing her greives from her body as he would do for any prisoner. His mind was aflame, the words he had spat at her before dealing her the blow. Traitor had been among them, he called her scum. What right did he have to do so? No. What if she was? If he was worrying for nothing? Over a stormcloak. But they were still human, fighting for what they believed in just like him. No! They killed his high king! They deserved this. He shoved the uncomfortable pants onto her legs, pushing her body up against the bench behind her and earning a small whimper from the woman, which he ignored. He reached into his satchel, pulling out a length of rope and wrapping it around her wrists with unnecessary tightness. The woven rope cut into her wrists, beads of crimson rising upon ber pale skin. At the sight of his soldier's turn tullius smirked, his eyes dark and clouded by hate as he watched him. The whimper made him shiver in appreciation. He would enjoy watching these mangy dogs die. If only they had time for torture. He sighed inwardly before turning his attention to a guard pulling along the unconcious form of jarl ulfric. His lips curled into a malicious smile as he watched the guard toss the man upon the cart floor, seeing the guard before him turn to start stripping ulfric, he held his hand up, "stop. Leave him clothed and lets just get going." He projected his voice, letting everyone hear him before turning and trotting along the path toward helgen. The guard looked down at the female prisoner and caught sight of a tear rolling down her cheek. He felt his heart cry out to the woman, what had he done? what were they fighting for? Certainly not honor. He turned, jumping off of the cart moments before the driver set off. Taking one last glance the guard walked off in the other direction, removing his helmet and dropping it upon the ground. the man's mistakes would follow him to sovngarde, should shor decide him worthy. After this day he was uncertain.


	2. Chapter 2: Something's off

_(AN: Sorry this took so long to get out, I regret putting it off for as long as I did but i am already working on chapter 3, hopefully it will be up soon. Also I just want to thank Guest44, and Winterfang for reviewing, I hope I haven't dissapointed you. If you find any mistakes please PM me so I can fix them.)_

She woke slowly, a dull throbbing in her cheek catching her immediate attention as she raised a cold hand to her face. This wasn't right. She remembered being clothed, her hands covered by the warm leather of her gloves and comforted by the soft fur lining. Had she been robbed? That would explain the pain on her face. She parted her lips to draw in a ragged breath as she opened her eyes, reeling as the light of the morning sun flooded her sight. The voice of a man caught her attention and she lowered her head to cradle it in her hands, the throbbing growing worse with the movement. A sticky substance coated her fingers and she pulled her hands away to notice the substance was her own blood, it had already begun to coagulate. What happened? she kept asking herself this though she was sure she'd eventually find the answer.  
"Hey you, you're finally awake." a male voice called out to her groggy mind "you were trying to cross the border right? same as us" turning her gaze upon him she blinked, silver eyes focusing slowly. "and that thief over there." He tilted his head to the small man beside him. Her eyes widened as her gaze swept across the cart to land upon Ulfric. His dark blue pools were focused on her, held wide in shock at who sat just beside him. Pale lips parted as she breathed in a whisper. The blonde male sitting across from her caught the glance but the horse thief didn't seem to notice. His face was flushed as anger poured though him, leaching into the area around them.  
"damn you stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." He finally spoke, his voice a harsh mix of disdain and sorrow as he knew he would've been caught even if he had not tried crossing the border. He would not let this be known however so he continued with his blatant accusations. They seemed to calm him, if only a little. "if they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell" Dark brown eyes narrowed as he pursed his lips and looked down to the cart floor, kicking at a stray piece of hay as he brooded on his situation. She sighed, finally drawing his attention back to her, It's not as if he hadn't noticed her before, It's hard not to notice a woman barely clothed when you're a straight man. "you there, you and me we shouldn't be here its these stormcloaks the empire wants." he spoke to her and she looked at him quizzically, one thin brow raising as her eyes pierced his, silver depths revealing the soul inside. He shrunk back in his seat as she remained silent, not a word spoken to him, or anyone. Her breathing the only sign of life within her.  
"we're all brothers and sisters in binds now." The blonde man spoke, eyes on the thief who had begun to shake slightly, Her gaze turned to the man, and he suddenly felt the cold of the land once again. There was something off about this woman, and he couldn't seem to place it. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the shout of a guard.  
"SHUT UP BACK THERE!" the Leather clad imperial yelled, turning to see the prisoners behind him, the thief gulped loudly and it brought the man joy, his lips curled into a vicious smile and the lone woman closed her eyes, sighing deeply. Pale fingers tap upon the wooden bench, nails clicking softly against the wood. The blonde looks over to his Jarl who has not moved since the woman awoke. His chest heaved as he released his breath into the rag around his mouth, the one sense of warmth he could conjure. Eyes still glued to the woman, wide and glossy as he took her in. The thief turned his head, looking at Ulfric.  
"whats wrong with him huh?" He asked, observing the rag wrapped about his mouth with obvious curiosity. The blonde man stiffened, then retorted, his demeanor growing in annoyance.  
"watch it, you're talking to Ulfric, the true high king!" His bright blue eyes seemed to burn to the thief, his fists sat in his lap, bound but clenched and suddenly the thief realized their destination. He spoke softly at first, almost needing to reassure himself that he had heard the man wrong but he knew that was the only explanation.  
"Ulfric? the Jarl of Windhelm? you're the leader of the rebellion, but if they've captured you, oh gods where are they taking us?" He eyes widened and he began to regret ever attempting to cross the border, had he known that this is where he would've ended up he would've turned around, returned the horse and served his time in jail. Anything but this, he did not want to die.  
"I don't know where were going but Sovngarde awaits." The blonde man sighed and the female leaning back in her seat as he spoke, eyes still closed as she tried to quell the throbbing in her head, the insufferable pounding of the horse's hooves drawing up an anger in her that she couldn't fathom. Her cheek still burned but the biting cold was of more concern to her, droplets of water fell from the pines of the trees they traveled under. Splashing upon her cheek and neck, rolling down the open front of the tunic she wore against her will. Her hands continued their absent-minded tapping upon the bench as she took measured breaths. She was about to die, that much was certain. And yet she couldn't bring herself to care anymore.  
"no this can't be happening, this isn't happening!" The thief cried out, her pale lips tugged down into a scowl as his wails caused the pain within her head to roar back to life. What a useless man, can't even stand up to his own death with pride. She opened her eyes, pulling her hands up into her lap before moving to sit straight again, she would not die as a pathetic woman, she would hold her head up high and drag her honor all the way to Sovngarde if needed.  
"hey, what village are you from horse thief?" the blonde male asked, leaning his head on his hand as he eyed the man, the woman in his peripheral vision. Her gaze sent chills down his spine but he played it off as the cold. Ulfric had finally torn his eyes away, now glaring intently down at his lap he seemed to stop breathing for long periods of time.  
"why do you care?" the thief responded, his tone rebellious. Oh how sweet, the little bear cub is acting up, shall mama bear swat his nose? She thought, her scowl turning to a satisfied grin that left the men before her grasping at their binds. what was it about her? she was just creepy there were no other words to describe it. She seemed like a beauty that could kill without a seconds hesitation. Oh how right they were.  
"a Nords last thoughts should be of home." the blonde spoke, seemingly to the thief but his eyes were distant, perhaps thinking of his home? only he would know.  
"rorikstead. I'm...I'm from rorikstead." The thief gave in, his facade slipping, his head lowered as he answered. Ha! he looks like a scorned dog! she couldn't help but widen her smile, oh at least the gods had a sense of humor. She was going to die with this lot?  
"General Tullius, sir! the headsman is waiting!" an imperial soldier bellowed moments before the arched walls came into their view, she smiled. To be killed in front of an audience eh? lovely.  
"good, let's get this over with." The general spoke as he trotted past upon his high horse, his looked down upon the prisoners and caught sight of her face. He could swear that he knew her. What was wrong with this picture. The stormcloaks were all resolved in their demise, sitting solemnly in the carts, a few others were crying out for help. We aren't stormcloaks they yell, We didn't do anything wrong! Oh how the lies of this society made him miss his home, Imperials were so much more respectable in his eyes. But this woman sat smiling in the face of death. It did more than just unsettle him, he turned away, the smirk that held his features in check only moments before now falling from his features.  
"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. divines, please help me." The thief cried and the general commanded his horse to trot ahead, he wanted her face gone from his mind. She turned her gaze upon the thief, parting her lips to finally speak.  
"Your gods can't save you now." She spoke softly, her voice startling the men, clear and pure but dripping with venom. Her first words to them may well be her last.  
"look at him, General Tullius the military governor. and it looks like the Thalmor are with him, damn elves. i bet they had something to do with this." The blonde ignored her words, not revealing how they had shaken him. He locked his gaze upon the general, spitting at him. from over the edge of the cart. Ulfric gave him a look of disappointment and the blonde sighed, looking away and towards the houses that lined the cobbled street that lead to their demise. The metallic tang of copper floated upon the air, "this is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." The cart passed under a stone archway and people visibly shrunk back, seeing men and women destined to the block must be hard on the innocent passerby. Though their curiosity would never be sated this way. Deep down inside everyone wanted to watch this war come to an end, they wanted to see Ulfric's head roll down into the wooden basket before the block. Some even wanted it shoved on a pike for all of Skyrim to see. The blonde male cracked a mournful smile as he looked up at the wall above them, "funny. when I was a boy, imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe. "  
"who are they daddy? where are they going?" a young boy questions his father, sitting upon the porch and looking out at the prisoners, the woman couldn't help but smile, the gesture never reaching her eyes. The father catches a glimpse of her face and he scowls, how could such a beauty be a storm cloak? That question would plague him for eternity, as he likely would not live long enough to discover why. Sickness was taking him, but he would not allow his son to bear witness to this justice.  
"you need to go inside little cub." He spoke, he voice low, full of sorrow and tinted with anger at the men riding on horseback into their lives. Did they have to bring these people here? was there a reason beyond that of convenience? No likely not. The smug smile on the generals face told all, confirmed his fears. The man riding into a battle he did not fight, sitting up on his high horse and looking down at them all, golden armor glinting as he passes by the people of this nation, covered in muck and grime. But did he care? no, he was too busy feasting on sweetmeats and dreaming of home. He didn't belong here. No one could deny.  
"why? I want to watch the soldiers." The boy asks, oblivious to the ropes and chains binding the men and women within the carts, unaware that they were all about to die before their home, unknowing that the streets would be coated in blood for the weeks to come.  
"inside the house. now" The father calls, looking down at his son, and forcing a smile onto his bleached lips. He did not have much longer, this he knew.  
"yes poppa." the boy consents, looking up at his father, he bore a smile but in his eyes was grief, the baby blue orbs dulling in color as his life came to an end. the boy stood, turning his back on he soldiers and walking inside. He would spend he hours to come praying that Shor accept his father into Sovngarde. His prayers would be answered but the man would be lost in the fog to come before reaching The great hall. This the boy could not foresee.  
"whoa!" an imperial soldier calls out to the horses as the carts slow to a stop, lined together with the prisoners looking down to the blood stained block that would end their lives. The Man stood over it, garbed in butcher's smocks as he held the axe, He hated his job but how else would he keep a house above his pregnant wife's head? he couldn't abandon her, he wouldn't abandon her. He stood at the ready, his thoughts going out to the gods as he begged forgiveness.  
"get these prisoners out of the carts. move it!" An imperial captain yelled out as she took her place beside a man holding a checklist. The woman smirked as she watched the prisoners shiver before her.  
"why are we stopping?" the thief questioned, his voice raising in volume as his fear intensified. He grasped at his tunic as his thin fingers wrung the rough fabric.  
"why do you think? End of the line." the blonde remarks, his lips tugging down into a frown as his eyes narrow at the smug captain before him. Her tan skin and smug look gave her away, she was an imperial with no right to be in his land executing his people. "let's go. shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." He spoke calmly, never pulling his eyes away from her, his glare piercing daggers through the captains skull. Oh if only looks could kill.  
"no! wait! were not rebels!" the thief cried out, and the blonde turned his gaze back o him, disgusted at the man's attitude, but then it would make sense wouldn't it? The thief was a Breton, he wasn't a son of the snow. Pathetic wretch didn't deserve to die among true Nords.  
"face your death with some courage, thief" He barked out, holding his bound hands up to reach for his neck to shut him up.  
"you've got to tell them! we weren't with you! this is a mistake!" The thief sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks. The woman looked at him, a look of pure disdain crossing her features as she scowled at him.  
"Milk drinker." she spat at the thief, causing him to shudder, he knew it was true, he shouldn't be crying, he should be a man, but he couldn't help it. She stood, Bright green eyes locked onto his brown pools, he averted his eyes, he couldn't bear the shame of his own actions. The blonde and Jarl Ulfric stood as well, men were already loading off of other carts. The thief looked up at them then slowly rose.  
"step towards the block when we call your name. one at a time." The Captain instructed after all the prisoners had stepped down off of the cart. Standing before her all eyes locked on her face as each person fantasized about the pain they would cause this bitch. The man beside her cleared his throat as he raised his list up for him to see, raising a hand to push his brown locks out of his eyes.  
"empire loves their damn lists." the blonde scoffed, shifting his weight onto one foot. as he waited for the man to start calling out the names.  
"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." The imperial called, voice projected amongst the crowd. In the distance other lists were called out as he spoke. Ulfric turned towards the block, eyes set ahead and not straying to stare at the woman who had caught his interest on the ride there.  
"it has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." the blonde Nord spoke softly, tilting his head at the Jarl.  
"Ralof of Riverwood." The imperial continued his list, and the blonde male turned, following his leader towards the axeman who still looked up towards the heavens.  
"Lokir of rorikstead" He continued, but the shifty man raced forward.  
"no, I'm not a rebel. you cant do this!" He exclaimed, turning and running behind he captain and the man with the list. He carried his slight form on swift legs, up the cobbled path hat they had traveled before hand.  
"halt!" the imperial captain yelled, raising her left hand to signal the guards on the street.  
"you're not going to kill me!" Lokir yelled, his voice full of fear, practically dripping with the emotion.  
"archers!" the captain called out, pointing a gloved hand towards the fleeing thief. The archers drew their bows back, arrowheads aimed at the Lokir's back. They loosed the arrows, the silent swish of air parting was all that was heard before they pierced his flesh, he agonizing pain enshrouding him as he fell to his knees, falling to the ground with a thud. He was quickly forgotten, though he lay choking on his own blood as he slowly died. He would live to see the first man lose his head before finally succumbing to deaths eternal embrace. "anyone else feel like running?" the arrogant captain called out, though only the female remained, smile plastered upon her lips as she reveled in the feeling of impending doom. She would join her father soon. The image sent shivers down the captain's spine but she stood straight, defiant even in the face of a trained killer.  
"wait. you there. step forward." The imperial called to her, drawing her attention o him. He swallowed audibly before continuing, she looked terrible, probably felt even worse but she smiled in the face of death? "who are you?" he questioned as he looked into her poisonous eyes  
"Aia, Of Winterhold." She spoke, shifting her weight onto her left foot as she looked at the man, sure he would be an attractive kill but he would not pose a threat even bound as she was, she could kill him in a heartbeat.  
"You picked a bad time to come home kinsman." he sighed, he didn't want to kill his own kinsman, least of all one who had done nothing wrong. He looked down to his list going over the names. All were crossed out with charcoal and none remained, "captain. what do we do? she's not on the list."  
"forget the list. she goes to the block." The woman replied, disconcerted by the woman's presence, she wanted her dead, regardless of her crimes.  
"by your orders captain." He nodded, looking down quickly, muttering a silent apology that was lost in the drone of shouts issued by the other prisoners. Looking up to face her he finally spoke, "I'm sorry, At least you'll die here, in your homeland." he looked over o the captain who had begun to walk towards he block, "follow the captain prisoner." he added and she turned away from him, following the disgusting woman before her. She gazed at the block as she stood in line along with the men she had rode up here with. As the captain walked away the woman began to laugh, She was going home. Sithis welcome me into the void with loving arms, she thought, smiling. The men all stared at her, laughing in the face of death.


	3. Chapter 3: Threat revealed

_(AN/ I apologize for the long wait as well as the crappy structure, FF does not want me tabbing things or so it seems, I get kicked off the site when i try to do so. Despite the many flaws I hope you enjoy, and if you see an issue please pm me so that i may fix it. Thank you for taking the time to read.)_

Tullius stood, shaken by the laughter that rang out behind him. The sinister sound turned his blood as cold as the Ice that laced the ground hidden within the shadows. Every shadow, every splotch of darkness that marred this land was him, Sithis, her dread father. He was watching over her even now. The thought brought a smile to her pale lips, frosted skin pulling apart and allowing new trickles of blood to fall down across her bruised chin. Tullius raised an armored hand, steeling his face before the watchful scrutiny of the public could sense his unease. the laughing stopped, much to his pleasure, as an imperial soldier struck her across the cheek. "Ulfric stormcloak. some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use the power of the voice to murder his high king and usurp his throne." Tullius spoke as calmly as he could, playing off the edge of panic in his tone as anger, a sound that she picked up on. Oh the things she'd do to him if she weren't bound. A pink tongue poked out from between her lips, a movement that did not go unnoticed by the imperial guard that stood beside her. lapping up the blood as he stared at her she nearly missed the hoarse whisper that floated past her ear.

"**Krii**" her head quirked up at the noise, copper coated tongue retreating back into her mouth as she turned to find the source of the voice. Bright green eyes expected to find a soldier standing behind her, but were greeted by nothing but the wooden siding of a wagon and a sharp jolt of pain as the guard beside her grabbed her arm and twisted her back to face the scene that lay before her. The resounding hiss that snuck through her teeth caused Ralof to turn, blue eyes set upon her broken face as the sound of Ulfric's grunt reached his ears.

"you started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the empire is going to put you down and restore the peace." Tullius' voice rang hollow in her ears as the air around her seemed to tremble. She fell to the ground, knees suddenly weak beneath her body as the echo drowned out the shouts that reached her ears.

"KRII!" The word rang through her mind as blood trickled from her nose. Her eyes turned up to the sky, remaining locked even as the guard pulled her to her feet, a curse slipping from his lips as he lifted his head to the sky, looking for the source of the roar. Exclamations and gasps rang out as everyone's mind tried to place the sound that had shaken the air in their lungs, where had it come from? Silence ran rampant as the crowd fell into an uneasy state, eyes flicking about restlessly as though a monster would appear in the air above them.

"its nothing, carry on" Came Tullius' voice, shattered the veil of panic that had begun to enshroud the onlookers and the guards that stood as straight as rods, the hairs on the nape of their necks standing on end. In the back of his mind he knew that this day would end badly, but he knew that this man- No. This Scum, this filth deserved to die. Nothing would stop him on this day. Not even the gods themselves.

"yes general Tullius" The imperial captain spoke, tearing her gaze away from the man before her, attention falling to a Breton priestess who stood behind her. "give them their last rights" She gave her silent nod and stepped before the prisoners, hands raising in the air as she began her speech.

"as we commend your souls to Atherius, blessings of the 8 divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..." Eyes closed as she spoke, the woman had not been expecting the sudden outcry from the impertinent storm cloak that caused her brows to furrow.

"for the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." He yelled, bold even as he approached the end of his life, Sovngarde set in his mind and seared into his soul. She backed down, hands flopping carelessly to her sides as she sighed.

" as you wish" Came her exasperated reply, she retreated behind the captain as the large man approached, belittling her form as his shadow crossed over her and dread passed through her. Then the realization hit her that this man was about to die, and she rejoiced in that, even reveled in the fact and that horrified her. As a priestess of Arkay, she should never have felt that way. Her stomach began to turn, nausea slowly building as she closed her eyes and began to pray in forgiveness, hands held open before her.

Ulfric glared at the chopping block as the soldier, so loyal to his cause yet unnamed, walked proudly to his doom. No one watched as the captain pushed the soldier to his knees and the executioner raising his axe as the man's head is forced down to the block. No one saw the blade slice through the air. But they all heard the resounding thwack, and the spray of blood that coated the cobbled streets could not be missed. He was gone, a young life extinguished. How would his wife react when he didn't return home? How would she care for their little daughter? His last thoughts went unheard as he was sent into oblivion, worry clear in his dead eyes.

"you imperial bastards!" A shout rang out, laden with tears and anger. A woman, a friend of the man who had just been murdered before her eyes. A guard grabbed onto her shoulder as she lunged forward toward Tullius, blonde hair falling freely about her face as her tears ran down dirt stained cheeks, a speckle of his blood upon her lips.

"justice!" A cry rang out, but was quickly overpowered by other cheers of joy. This drew her attention, if only for a moment as she thought about these vermin that stood around her. No one should celebrate a kill they did not commit, it was unsightly. Before her Ralof's blonde head drooped as his solemn words reached her ears.

"as fearless in death as he was in life." Strewn with grief at the mans loss, but strong in his faith. He would be in Sovngarde now, beside the mighty Ysgramor. There was no doubt in his mind.

"next, the nord in the rags!" Those words called out and everything seemed to stop. Did she mean her? There were nearly 30 men and women here, most of them Nords. Who was she calling to? A nod of the Imperial's head and a harsh shove from the guard beside her cleared her thoughts as the field was narrowed before her. she was to die next. She stumbled as she walked, air shaking around them again with much more fervor as a terrible ringing pierced her ears.

"**KRII!**" The horrid voice cried out, and she raised her bound hands to try to cover her ears, sensitive flesh pulling against the bloodstained rope that wrapped about her wrist. The deafening sound caught her off guard as the voice echoed off of the stone walls that encased them. When would it end? Why won't the pain go away?! She mentally cursed at the heavens as she glared up at the clearing sky, rays of sunlight peeking through the dissipating clouds and reviving the obnoxious thumping within her skull.

"there it is again, do you hear that?" Came the voice of the Imperial who had checked her name off of the list, the captain's underling. Panic was beginning to lace into his tone as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. By the Divines what was that sound?! The loud roars made his ears ring as it made its way to him, that was not the sound of any creature he knew. What was happening?!

" I said next prisoner!" The captain called, smug expression turning down into a scowl as she ignored the growing edge of hysteria that hung upon the air all about them. It was hard not to notice the spell of fear weaving it's way into the hearts of the onlookers, at this the prisoner smiled. An unsettling glance at Tullius was all it took for the Captain's lap dog to call out to her.

"to the block prisoner, nice and easy" He almost sounded sorry for the fate that was about to befall her. No, that couldn't be it. He had condemned her to die! No, he hadn't the Captain had that honor, sentencing her to death for crimes she did not commit. She would enjoy watching this woman die, tearing through the layers of flesh and muscle that housed her vital organs. cauterizing the wound with her blade, red-hot as lava, as she watched the pain screw her face, taking great pleasure in the sound of her screams before she pulled her vitals out. One by one, healing her, after every one of her precious life-sustaining organs littered the ground around her, so she could remain alive and know the depth of her hatred. Yes, being executed for crimes that she did not commit, yet in her heart she knew she deserved so much more than a headsman axe. That let her off too easy, she may not have been a rebel but more blood stained her hands than any of these 'soldiers' could claim. As her thoughts had strayed about, and her tongue licked her lips in content at her visual of the Captain choking in her own blood as she sustained torture at the hands of the prisoner, she had been led to the block by a very disturbed guard. There was something wrong with this woman, but he couldn't place his finger on it, instead opting to retreat as fast as he could before the captain shoved her thin frame up towards the block. Before she knew it, her head was upon the block and the headsman had his axe raised , preparing to end her life.

"**HON HIN HOKORON JOORE!**" The scream reached her ears again, this time gifting them with the knowledge of the creature it belonged to, as a giant flying beast landed upon the stone tower before them. Eyes as red as the burning flame, and skin of harsh armored plates tinged in ebony. Suddenly the realization clicked, and she gasped, eyes widening as much as her swollen sockets would allow as the ground shook beneath her. The headsman fell back, offset by the weight of his axe, as the crowd began to dissipate. The dragon raised it's head, maw opening wide as it roared out. The sky seemed to darken as large black clouds came rolling in. Thunder rumbled in the sky as the clouds seemed to light aflame. Then the first impact hit, sending her form flying away from the block and into a wall, back hitting the stone with a painful thud before she slumped to the ground. Her vision blurred and the ground shook violently with large meteor impacts that seemed endless. Several had died already before the dragon bunched his muscles up, taking off into flight and releasing horrid roars that brought more meteors down upon them in what could only be described as a storm.

"don't just stand there! kill it" Tullius cried out as he held onto the wheel of an overturned wagon trying to steady himself. The guards surrounding him were slowly getting to their feet, eyes wide and fear gripping at their hearts. Many could barely hear the General over the cries of the townspeople as they burned alive in their homes. "guards! get the townspeople to safety!"

"hey you, get up! come on the guards wont give us another chance!" a familiar voice reached her ears as she struggled to stand, her head was bleeding profusely and the crimson liquid poured over into her eyes, stinging more with every blink. Finally, after what seemed o be an eternity she stood, eyes beginning to clear as she ran towards Ralof, her heart pounding hard within her chest and the roars of the dragon filling her ears with vicious whispers of words she didn't understand. "this way" He called out again, running towards her and grabbing at her arm only to be greeted by air as she pulled away from his touch, instead beginning her unsteady walk towards the tower he had gestured to. He kept a few feet in front of her, worried only for his king who stood hunched over, catching his breath as Ralof removed his binds and gag "Jarl Ulfric what is that thing could the legends be true?"

"legends don't burn down buildings" He spoke, a deep and thunderous voice reaching her ears as she looked over the two men. Eyes tearing away before looking up at the stairs and slowly making her way to them, bare feet slapping against the sharp stone floors.

"we need to move now! up through the building!" a soldier called out to the two as he followed her steps to exit the building, grabbing onto one of the injured men by his feet, tossing him over his shoulder. Panic was clear in his expressive blue eyes but his voice remained calm. "well have to carry these men out" He began to run up the stairs two at a time until he reached the landing. The ground shook and he almost lost his footing, shouting joyously about maintaining his balance before the large intake of breath reached her ears. She reached out, mouth going to call out but was cut off by the roar that followed.

"**YOL...TOR SHUL**" The words drowned out the sound of the wall exploding around the two unfortunate men before her. Flames engulfed them and the spark of bright light and intense heat caused her to rear back, arms going up instinctively to cover her eyes. The searing heat narrowly escaped scalding her but the same could not be said for the two poor souls that had been reduced to nothing more than dust. The dragons snout withdrew and roared as it flew away. After it departed, a hand wrapped around her left arm and she was being pulled up the scorching hot stairs as she was pulled over to the open wall.

"see the inn on the other side, jump through the roof and keep going" He yelled over the cacophony of screams that permeated the air, left hand grabbing onto her chin and forcing her to look at him with much more force than necessary, something that she did not miss as his fingers proceeded to dig into her bruises, creating more from his harsh grip. Green orbs looked deep into bright blue as he released her and pushed her towards the window. She didn't bother to look back before jumping to the building beside, feet hitting the ash coated wood with a sickening crunch arms trying to catch her fall but pain ripped up her arms as the rope cut ever deeper into her flesh. She went tumbling into the ash, back and onyx hair being coated in the grey substance before she forced herself onto her feet. Running to the hole in the end of the building. She dropped down again, landing upon a sturdy table which broke her fall. Her ankles ached and her body was racked with pain, but she pushed on, finding the Imperial that served under the captain.

"just walk towards me come on" He called out to her, but she was hesitant to obey, he had been there to witness her execution had he not? But what where her hopes of surviving this onslaught while bound? She looked over, eyes catching the large form of the black dragon as it snapped down on an imperial soldier, jaws crushing down as it's teeth severed the poor man in half, flinging him up into the air. The screams the man released were heart wrenching, his mangled body flying through the air before landing at their feet with a sickening squish, entrails splayed out around them. "you need to get over here come on!" The imperial called again, eyes wide with horror as he beckoned the woman who stood before him. She finally decided against becoming dragon food and followed the nord man, "want to stay alive prisoner? keep close to me if you wanna stay that way!" He didn't wait for a response before he took off running towards some steps and away from the burning buildings that surrounded them.  
Immolated corpses were strewn about, a young boy sat cowering beside an older man, tears falling freely from his bright eyes as he watched on in horror as his home burned to the ground. Little did anyone know the suffering he was to endure at the hands of Grelod the 'Kind' within the orphanage after this horrific moment in his life. He would find solace in stealing, until being caught by the guards and being locked in the dungeons of Mistveil keep.

"stay close to the wall" the imperial called out as they began to descend the steps, once reaching the bottom she threw herself against the wall as the claws of the dragons wings wrapped themselves over the wall, crumbling it beneath their weight and his terrible voice rang out yet again, more screams reached them, and fire released from the creatures gullet as it's scaled lips twinged back into a toothy grin before setting off and flying away again.

"quickly follow me!" The man called out, running ahead as she followed close behind him. The stench of burning flesh set her stomach turning and she could vaguely make out the yells of the other soldiers that stood, releasing arrows and spells into the air at the beast.

"what does it take to kill this monster!" One man yelled, just before he was snatched up by the dragon and consumed whole, his fellow soldiers looked on in terror as they witnessed his demise.

"run you idiot!" came the panicked shout as the men dispersed, running around like frightened mice trying to avoid the boot.

"**YOL TOR SHUl**" the dragons roar shook the air, knocking the air from her lungs yet again and another family was cut down in their prime, wife and two small sons cowered in fear as the fire descended upon them. A blonde haired nord caught her eye as they ran towards the doors of the keep.

"Ralof you damned traitor " The imperial called out as Ulfric Stormcloak joined Ralof at the door. His face contorted in anger as he drew his blade. Ralof turned to look at her, hand gesturing for her to follow them.

"we're escaping Hadvar, you wont stop us this time!" He yelled, and she looked between the two men before turning and running towards Ralof without hesitation, leaving Hadvar staring on in disbelief before another roar caught his ears broke his train of thoughts.

"Fine I hope this dragon sends you all to Sovngarde!" He yelled out behind them as they retreated into the keep.


	4. Chapter 4 : Words that strike deep

_(AN/ I apologize for the quality and length of this chapter! please don't give up on me!)_

Aia ran in, hands still bound, and held by her side as she pressed her back against the cold stone wall of the inner keep. The metallic tang of blood catching her attention, though if it was hers or belonged to another she could not tell. Her ears rang painfully, the constant whispers never ceasing. Ralof seemed unaffected by the unsettling language that creeped it's way into her skull. Could he not hear it? the words were pure agony, a horrid mixture of semi-familiar speech and harsh screams that threatened to make her retch upon the ground and expel whatever food she still held within the confines of her stomach. She leaned her head back onto the wall, slipping her bruised lids closed as she breathed in deeply, a sharp pain encasing her ribcage. By the gods, would she make it home today? At the thought she scoffed lightly, green eyes peeling open as she glanced over at Ralof who had positioned himself before the body of a fallen comrade. His blue eyes closed as he knelt over the man, scorch marks peppering along his left hand side, the leather of his once blue armor tinged into an awful grey. He spoke in quiet whispers that she could not make out over the screaming in her head. Blue eyes set upon her when his order went unanswered, she looked dazed, confused and as though her patience was beginning to wear thin. The injuries that she had sustained had her looking very frail, thin body wrapped in nothing more than burlap rags. He shuddered as he recalled the frost that ebbed at him through his armor. what was she feeling?

"Take Gunjar's armor and weapon, he won't be needing it anymore." He called out, barely reaching her over the incessant screams. Her head snapped up to look at him, full lips pressed into a thin line as she moved towards him, holding her hands up to him and forcing his gaze to turn down to her torn flesh that leaked blood upon the cobbled floor beneath them. "Oh..." was all he could choke out as he reached to his belt and grabbed the dagger that he had pulled from an imperial's corpse. He slipped the cold metal between her wrists and sliced the rope away from her sensitive flesh, the edge of the blade barely missing her flesh. Oh well what's another wound, she thought to herself as the edges of her pale lips turned up in an appreciative smile. He gulped as she turned towards Gunjar's body, nimble fingers beginning to unbuckle his armor as he stared on in grief over his lost friend. Ulfric stood, leaning against the table as he watched her work, his mind struggling to place her. She was too familiar to him, he must have met her before, but where?! His eyes followed her movements, a light dusting of crimson spread across his stubble coated cheeks as she reached up to the rough-spun tunic she wore, tearing it from her body. He could not draw his eyes away as Ralof had, turning to stare at the ceiling as a blush began to creep upon his features. Ulfric's eyes were glued to her waist, a thin diagonal scar ran from her pelvic bone and down just before her navel. The image of the assassin he had bedded years before crossed his mind. The scar was the same, but her eyes seemed so different, though in truth he couldn't recall their color. He had never seen her face, hood kept on through the whole ordeal as he held her beneath him. Could this be her? He questioned himself, though this question would plague him for months to come. While he was trapped within his reverie, she had pulled on the armor, the heat of Gunjar's body still trapped within the leather plates that pressed against her cold skin uncomfortably. Dropping to her knees, the woman grabbed onto his face, placing a blood soaked kiss upon his brow before she slid his eyes closed with her left hand, a show of respect for the dead that Ulfric had not expected. Ralof turned as the sound of ripping fabric reached his ears. She sat upon the ground, tunic in her lap as she ripped strips of fabric from the cloth and tied them around her foot. Gunjar's boots had been far too large for her, as was his armor but she didn't mind the excess flesh showing so long as she was out of that disgusting material.

"Like what you see?" she chuckled, as she caught Ralof staring down the top of her armor, her breast band barely covering the mounds of supple flesh that drew his attention. He turned, a blush creeping up onto his pale skin as she stood, the sides of Gunjar's armor tightened as far as they could go but still revealed more than he was comfortable with. The familiar tension began to knot in his abdomen as he stared on while she removed the trousers they had placed her in. A large circular bruise crossed one thigh, and he turned his gaze, such injuries should not be on a woman, he clenched his jaw as she pulled on the grieves before turning to face him. "Let's get going." He nodded, unable to place his eyes back on her as his blood began to boil. Tullius would pay. She moved, grabbing hold of the steel war axe within her pulsating hands. Ulfric stood, forcing himself to stand before the iron bars that sealed their exit. Sighing he looked over to Ralof who had been staring down at his feet, hands lightly tapping along his hips as he looked for something absentmindedly. Ulfric opened his mouth about to ask if either of them had a lock-pick when the clang of a door opening off in the distance caught their attention. She crouched out of reflex, hands grabbing hold of the steel war axe that lay on the ground beside Gunjar, skulking back into the shadows as Ulfric moved to press himself against a wall, Ralof settled in behind him as they listened to the clunking footprints and overly assured voices identifying them as imperials. The shrill voice of the imperial captain that had sentenced them to death caught her ears as she began to sneak around the perimeter of the wall, blade poised to strike into the foul wench who stood so close to her. When the imperial captain stopped, deliciously unaware of the death that approached her from the shadows, the cold venom dripping from her gaze as her lips parted in a smile, she struck, blade digging into the captain and crimson spraying out and across her flesh. The sweet scent invigorating her as she uttered a silent prayer to Sithis. As Ulfric stared on in disbelief Ralof shivered, by the gods did he not want to be on the receiving end of that woman's blade. Slipping her hands into the woman's armor Aia smiled as her hand brushed against the cool metal of a key.

"We going now? or do you want to sit here and let me clear the way?" she questioned the two slack jawed men behind her as she stood from her crouched position, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she shifted her weight onto her left leg, the right feeling fairly sore. Ulfric and Ralof stood, nodding as they followed behind her. The sweet sound of a key clicking in the lock met their ears and then they were free from that retched place, descending into the depths of the caves beneath Helgen for the first and hopefully last time.

The walls crumbled and the ceiling toppled down behind them, the now faint whispers finally beginning to ebb away as the ringing in her ears subsided. Together they crept along the halls, encountering and dispatching a string of imperials along the way, once warm crimson traces speckling their armor now beginning to freeze in the cold air of the caves that held them within their pitch black grasp. It began to look as though they would never escape as they fought their way past a large bear that guarded the only patch of visible ground that surrounded them, sunlight trickling through the cracks in the rocks above them. The babbling of a nearby stream echoed through the large space and somewhere in the distance there was the howl of wind. A sound that was drowned out by Ulfric muttering to himself about revenge on Tullius, hearing this Aia smiled through the caked blood and dirt that clung to her pale face, she would have to steal the right from Ulfric, she would be the one to kill Tullius. The beautiful river of shining crimson, the sweet metallic scent wrapping her in it's loving embrace, and the chill that would run through her when his eyes glazed over into the glossy spell of death. The mere thought made her heart race and her innards set aflame.

"OVER HERE!" Ralof yelled, snapping her from her moment of longing and drawing her attention over to the blonde Nordic man before her. Opening her mouth to ask what he was getting so worked up over she felt a gust of chilled wind caress her cheeks and snapped her jaw shut, resisting the urge to grimace at the sudden burst of pain that ran along her jaw. "I can see light!" The poor man yelled out as he raced over to a bend within the cave, filtered light slowly returning to them the sense they had lost hours before when the cave had been sealed behind them. Relief washed over them as they exited the cave, standing out in the sun and feeling the lick of warmth that lapped at their chilled forms.

Then the screams returned and she crumpled to the ground, the two men barely noticing as they ducked behind a rock, the dragon flying overhead, maw open wide as it released a stream of flame. Jade green eyes closed in pain as crimson trickled down pale flesh to add to the coating upon her flesh. The traces of words left seared in her mind, the whispers so faint were relentless.

**Alok**  
** Ahzid**  
** Bah**  
The words left faint in her mind were droning on as the shouts returned the words becoming a mantra within her head.  
** DU SE LEIN- ALDUIN!** And then, as though it were an afterthought the words struck her deep. **Zaam se qostiid- Dovahkiin...** She felt as though she should know what they meant, why wouldn't they go away?!

A hand upon her shoulder snapped her eyes open, jade glare knocking the words from Ralof's mouth before she stood. She came up to his eyes, shorter than him and oh so thin but she made him shrink back, there was no doubt about her profession in either of their eyes but they knew that they needed to run, and Ralof wouldn't leave her there alone.

"Come with us." he spoke, not waiting for an answer before he walked over to Ulfric's side, with one glance the woman turned, leaving them to their journey, her's would lead her on a different path.


	5. Chapter 5: Introduction

_ (A/n. I apologize that this took so long, and that it is not of the best quality (though when has it ever been?) it's quite late and I won't regale you with the boring details of my day to day life, but here we are. I hope you enjoy. on a side note however, I did change a few things in the story-line but I hope I didn't stray too far from the beaten path.)_

Her travels had taken her towards the city of Whiterun, a hulking mass of stone in the middle of a barren valley, not a drop of snow in sight. She lamented, though the bitter sting of the delicate flakes reached her as well as any other, she was a Nord. Bred for the harsh winters of her homeland, not the heat that encompassed her now. She raised a leather clad hand to wipe the beading sweat from her brow. The walk had taken her far too long on foot, she had hoped to reach the town in less than a week but her injuries slowed her down considerably, thankfully they had almost fully healed now. Jade hues stared towards the overcast sky as she whispered a silent thanks to her guild for the training she had received on alchemy, who would have guessed that such a small flower could staunch her pain? Certainly not her. It spoke against all logic, brightly colored creatures spelt doom, should the same not apply to plants? She shook her head, tossing her newly acquired pack over her shoulder as she strode towards the gates.

"Stop there citizen, The city is closed to outsiders until news of Helgen arrives." A guard calls to her, raising one hand as steel blue eyes lock upon her through grated iron.

"You'll have to turn around." His counterpart, a man garbed in the same disgusting yellow garment, chimed in. Oh how she loved guards. She inwardly sighs before she casts a smile at the two men, a sight marred only partially by the healing bruise that coated her cheek.

"My dear, have you not heard? Helgen has fallen, taken by a dragon who was last seen heading this way. I'm here to inform our Jarl on the matter." A light voice escaped her as the two men stared at each other in disbelief, one whispering to the other and even her trained ears could only pick up bits of the conversation.

'dragon-'  
'impossible'  
'then how do you explain-'  
'but'

"Gentlemen? I'm sorry that I must interrupt you, but this matter cannot wait any longer, its delay may come at a great cost to us all." The men nodded, one turning to unlock the big wooden gates before her.

"The Jarl is in his palace, follow this road until you reach the market place, then take the stairs up around the Gildergreen. You can't miss it." The other spoke, drawing closer to her as he grabbed hold of her shoulder, pointing with his free hand. The uncomfortable silence he received from her and the flash of hatred that ran through her eyes chilled him to the bone, he was startled even more when she reached up with a gloved hand and peeled away his fingers before smiling at him and walking away, an expression that quickly faded away. Lifting her nose to the air she was able to catch the faint scent of blood lingering in the breeze, perhaps there had been a murder? The gates shut behind her with an audible click that was quickly lost among the sounds of running water and a burning forge. The sweet smell of baked goods were among the cacophony that roared to life within the walls of the city. But none of this truly mattered to her right now, food would be her main concern, she raised a pale hand to rest it upon her stomach, the gurgling that had not ceased for nearly a week was eating her alive and it was plain for all to see. Gaunt cheeks, and loose armor adorned her, even her hair, long and glossy as it normally was had lost it's luster. Glassy eyes looked about as she followed the road the guard had instructed her to, arriving at a mass of stalls selling various wares, one that caught her attention in particular was that manned by a dark elf, who surrounded himself with a plethera of meat that caused her mouth to water. She glanced down at the small leather pouch bound to her armor and decided that she could not spare the gold to buy such a delicacy, instead she headed over to the fruit stall and purchased a single green apple and a stalk of celery. How could a Nord be reduced the this? It was disgusting. Leaning against a wall she bit into the juicy apple, happy to have the sweet taste coat her mouth and finally have some sustenance within her belly, had the imperials not confiscated her goods then she would be in no such condition but of course she would be left to start from scratch. How was she to replace the weapons she owned? Or the gold that once filled her pouch to the brim? Damn them! As she stood and seethed, eating slowly she happened to overhear a couple of citizens speaking of the warriors of Jorvaskr.

"They're taking in new recruits, you should try out! You've one hell of an arm on you Amren."

"No, the pay is good but I cannot fight without my sword, you know that."

"Forget the sword, with the gold you'll get you can buy a new one-" Gold eh? Perhaps she would seek out these 'warriors' if the man would not. Tossing the core of her fruit into a waste-bin as she approached a guard. She tucked a loose strain of hair behind her ear as she approached.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was light, quiet even, to the point that if the guard had not been looking at her he would have missed it all together.

"yes? What do you need miss?" he questioned, dark brown eyes studying the woman as she shifted the weight of her pack onto her other shoulder. He nearly misunderstood her when she asked of Jorvaskr, and came very close to laughing as she inquired about the rules for entrance. "let me get this straight, you want to join the warriors? You'll get yourself killed sweetheart, don't kid yourself." The only women that joined them where so obviously unqualified for it, except for the red haired one, this woman, attractive though she may be would never make it amongst them unless they had taken to hiring on people for 'special' jobs, who could blame them? This city was full of beautiful women, but having one at your beck and call would be any man's dream. Her gaze remained upon him, unwavering, drawing a sigh from his concealed lips as he raised a hand to run along the back of his heavy metal helm. "Okay... if you insist, it's up in the cloud district right up those steps, the big wood building before the sky forge." He directed her with his fingers though her gaze followed his words, the gesture remaining unseen. She nodded and turned back to thank him before setting off towards the hall. All he could think was that he had just sent that young woman to her death. Gods forgive me.

He would worry, even as he returned to the barracks for his break and the thought would slowly eat away at him as he believed that he would be to blame, even if he were not the one to strike the final blow.

She approached the massive building, tilting her head to the side as her gaze studied the strange architecture, who had built this? An arm wrapped itself around her as the scent of mead washed over her senses and rage began to boil in her veins as her displeasure at being touched was once again ignited within these walls, did no one have the decency to keep their hands to themselves?! A man had grabbed onto her, muttering nonsense in his drunken stupor and clutching her so tightly her ribs threatened to snap beneath the pressure.

"'ey oney, wan-na ave a drink with me?" He slurred as she fought to push him away, his muscles binding her in place as a scowl grew upon her features. Not only was she weak with hunger, but the hilt of the dagger in her pack was digging into her shoulder shooting pain out in sparks as he wrenched her body about with his uneven movements.

* * *

Leaning against a pillar he watched, heavy armor sheltering his tanned skin from the cool breeze that drifted through, carrying her scent to him. He would help, of course he would, if she was unable to handle herself that is. He could not help overhearing her conversation with the guard as he walked by, damned hearing, he did not need, nor did he wish to hear such things, intimacies whispered, or he moans of couples making love as he passed by their homes at night when his restless sleep had been disturbed. He watched her intently as she looked at the man who held her with disgust, grabbing onto his arm, he could smell the blood drawn from her nails as she twisted the male's appendage, prying herself from his grip before raising a leg to kick his thigh and landing a punch square on his sternum, knocking the wind from his lungs. Knees buckling beneath him the man swore at her, any traces of intoxication abandoning his body as he held onto his leg. the look in her eyes betrayed the intent to kill but she relaxed from her stance and instead offered the man a gloved hand as she spoke to him. He was no good at reading lips, and she was still too far away for him to hear her, despite his nature. The two exchanged a few words before he departed, leaving her there to stand at the stairs of the hall of Jorvaskr. He couldn't help but chuckle as he pushed away from the wooden surface and began to approach her, one hand placed lightly on his sword as he made no attempt to hide his presence from her. Green eyes fixated on him, as the sound of clacking steel met her ears. He acknowledged her with a short nod before speaking.

"You wish to join, yes?" He asked, blue eyes squinting as he grinned wide, an unusual gesture for him, "follow me." he didn't bother to wait for a reply before he walked up the steps, taking them two at a time.

* * *

Green orbs examined him as she trailed behind the unfamiliar man who trudged up the steps before them, heavy armor clinking together with his every movement. He opened a large wooden door and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh reached her ears, the smell of sweat and alcohol mixed about, shrouding her in a haze as she entered the building behind the man. Long black hair brushed against his shoulders as he turned to greet a red-haired woman who had yelled out to him. Her face was coated in cracking green war paint that resembles a strike from a saber cat, three diagonal lines running from her temple to her jaw line, an unusual sight for a woman to bear. The woman opened her mouth like she was going to speak but quickly shut it when she caught sight of Aia, trailing along behind her comrade, instead choosing to turn and grab hold of a much older man who sat watching the fight with a mug in his hand. Silent glances were exchanged and the two retreated from the main hall into a side room. The man before her remained silent, she wanted to ask him about the warriors but as soon as she moved close enough for him to hear her a thin dark elf was knocked into her path, blood oozing from the corner of his lip. A deep chuckle caught her off guard, as did the hand that now reached down to grasp onto the elf's outstretched hand, lifting him to his feet.

"You gonna let her beat you Athis?" The man before her spoke, the quirk of his lips intriguing her. Grey eyes focused on her as he looked to confirm that she was still following, he didn't need to indulge in that glance but he could no longer resist the urge. He turned away, leading her down to a set of stairs that bordered the edge of the room leading down into a calm sub-level. She could barely hear the roaring of the fight and cheers above her now, and the air was much colder and stunk less of the alcohol that drenched the upper floor. They continued walking silently until they reached a pair of double doors at the end of the log hall, he stopped, looking down at her as moved to open the door before them, motioning for her to enter the room where two men sat beside a rounded table.

* * *

He had been leaning on the table to keep his balance steady as he spoke, anger was welling up in his veins, not to the old man, no. His anger was directed at himself. He had nearly given in, he had allowed his will to grow so weak, and the stress it was placing on his body and his mind was gnawing away at him.

"But I still feel the call of the blood." He managed to get out, though the blood pulsing through him made him shake, ever so slightly. He was close to caving, he could not allow that to happen, not if he wished to save his soul from Hircine's clutches. The old man sighed, he had known this was coming, he could smell the musk upon the younger man, the unmistakable scent of the oncoming change.

"We all do, it's our burden to bear. But we can overcome." The man before him raised a mug to his lips as he gauged his reactions, how did he come to be so strong? He could resist it, he had to.

"You have my brother and I obviously, but I don't know if the others will go along quite so easily." He raised a shaky hand and ran it along his face, hoping to wipe away the unpleasant feeling that snaked it's way through his veins.

"Leave that to me. I -" The door opened, his brother standing behind it, smile faltering as he spotted the state he was in, shaking, barely containing himself. looked down beside him, where a woman stood, green eyes staring up at his brother. He could not shake the feeling that she resembled a pup in awe of it's master, it nearly brought a smile to his lips,until her gaze fell to him. He sucked in a deep breath and looked over towards the old man, his glassy blue eyes appraised the woman before them. "A stranger comes to our hall." The old man called out, a smile forcing it's way onto his features as he was glad to welcome the change in subject. The man who stood before her turned to walk away as she stepped forward. He stared at her, noting the way her armor swayed as she walked, the way her dull eyes flicked from him to the older male. Onyx lashes fluttered as she closed her darkened lids for but a moment. Sleep deprived, and from the sound of her stomach, starving. Had his brother brought him a charity case?

"I would like to join the companions." She spoke, the sound almost sensual to his ears, he straightened his posture within the chair but the scowl that had found it's place upon his features had not dissipated. The old man's brow raised, his lips twitching even further into a grin and his good eye brightening, had he known something that he did not?

"would you now? Here, let me have a look at you." She approached, obeying his command without a moment's hesitation, eyes locked upon the older male. He looked her up and down, eyes paying close attention to her face, then it was if a spark of recognition had flashed within him, this confused him. "Hmm, yes. Perhaps a certain strength of spirit."

"Master, you're not truly considering accepting _her_?" He asked, appalled by the fact that he was so quick to allow her to join among their ranks. This twig would never be good enough to call herself a companion, how could she?

"I am nobody's master Vilkas, and last I checked we had some empty beds in Jorvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts." The old man spoke, finally breaking his gaze away from the woman, His grey hair shielded his face from her view as he took a long hard look at Vilkas.

"Apologies, but perhaps this isn't the time? I have never even heard of this outsider Kodlak." Steel grey eyes gazed back into the scruffy face of the man before him, a sigh escaping Vilkas as Kodlak shook his head.

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart." He spoke slowly, making sure his point got across.

"And their arm." Vilkas added, tearing his gaze away from the old man, returning it to the woman who's gaze had never strayed from Kodlak.

"Of course, how are you in battle girl?" He asked, studying her yet again, he looked at her too intently, yet Vilkas could not smell the stench of arousal on him, did he know something he did not?

"I can hold my own but learning more never hurts." She replied, finally allowing her jade orbs to stray towards the younger man, who still sat, arms crossed in defiance, a scowl upon his stubble coated face.

"That's the spirit. Vilkas here will work on that." Kodlak smiled at her, turning to face the man opposite from him, "Vilkas, take her out to the yard and see what she can do." The younger man nodded, standing, metal armor clinking as it resettled itself upon his lean frame.

"Aye." He responded to the man, moving to walk past her but not before he caught the edges of her lips tugging into a smile, his breath hitched, and he breathed in deeply. She smelled of smoke and something he could not place, it was sweet. Floral, but his mind could not place the scent. He walked past her, listening for her footfalls to follow him as he made his way down the hall. He was surprised to hear very little movement come from her as she strode beside him. How was that possible? He shook his head, grunting as they reached a door which he held open for her, receiving a polite thanks from her. His eyes never left her, she was tall, standing only half a head below him, much more than any woman he had encountered in his years. But she walked with a strange gait to her step, not that he would complain, it offered him quite the view as she walked before him. His eyes could not help but travel, she was a beauty and he but a man, though perhaps some would label him a beast? He scowled, the expression meant more for himself, he had bigger problems that other's interpretations of him at this point in time. They had finally reached the outer courtyard, if it could be called that, And he stood a few paces away, drawing his shield and a simple sword. "The old man said to have a look at you. So let's do this. Just have a few swings at me, so I can see your form, don't worry, I can take it."

He looked over at her rather smugly as she dropped her pack, reaching to the Iron war axes that were laced to her belt, she took up her stance, standing low, an abnormal sight for him. He was taken aback as she rushed forward, striking down on his shield with her right axe, hooking the edge over and pulling down as she ducked just as he swung at her. She twisted, flipping the axe in her left over and striking his back with the blunt end, the force behind her blow knocking the air from his lungs. He gave his shield a quick shove, knocking her axe from the rim as she spun, leg extended and knocked him from his feet. He held his hands up as she positioned the hilt of her axe at his throat, by the gods he had not expected that! She removed her axe, slipping it back into her belt before she offered her hand to him. He accepted, standing with her help as he adjusted his shield on his arm.

"Not bad, next time won't be so easy." He spoke, looking down at his sword as she moved to pick up her pack, slipping he strap back over her shoulder, the obvious hitch of her breath as the strain of it's weight was not lost on him. He slipped his sword back in it's sheath, allowing himself a small smile as he watched her adjust the leather bag. "How about you come on in, get some mead and meat, Tilma should have the tables laced with food by now." He almost burst out laughing as he could hear her stomach falling in on itself, oh well, maybe she did belong here.

_(P/n. I hope the setup makes this a bit easier to read.)_


End file.
